pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brain Show (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 6)
Season 6 is sixth season of ''The Brain Show'' planned to be made by The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Lazertag - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shanti Fryguy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Dilliam Rudgers - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Little Bad Wersent - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Goodtooth (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jenny Olword - Lyra (Pokemon) *Alesha Purdy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Pamela Samson - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Rosse Samson - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Robert Harley - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jessie Harley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Timmy Empire-Johnson - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Episodes # Instages Enough/Main Lines Stubborn (March 3, 1990) # A Day Without Loyal Heart Dog/The Tales of Atlantico (March 10, 1990) # Frustration Fields/Foney Fables (March 17, 1990) # Puzzle & Dragons (March 24, 1990) # Midnight Horrors/Trip to The Cloud (March 31, 1990) # High Frolics/The Cheer Bear Unplugged (April 7, 1990) # Petunia Pig's Sweetest Doom/Disgusting in the Deep (April 14, 1990) # Replaceable in The Bet/The Menace On The Jewel (April 21, 1990) # The Totally Funny It's Doom/Treat Heart Pig's Internet Chaos (April 28, 1990) # City Slickers/Manhattan of The Deep (May 5, 1990) # Fool Me/The Cardcaptor Petunia Pig (May 12, 1990) # Mountain of Madness/Fryguyland's Surprise Day (May 19, 1990) # Reality Bites/Love Rhymes (May 26, 1990) # The Saved it's Doom/Littlest Biggest Fun (June 2, 1990) # The Last Standing/Moving Them With You (June 9, 1990) # Same The Detective Without You/The Great Red Mushroom Exposure (June 16, 1990) # Pray Everything/Special Cheer Bear (June 23, 1990) # Something About Us The Know What Looking Doom/The Show Accident Right (June 30, 1990) # Magical History For You/Today It's My Life (July 7, 1990) # Fryguyland Sweetest Like You/House Busters (July 14, 1990) # The Life Wish/Let's Stronger Of This (July 21, 1990) # Smartest Way/Fryguys Chronicles (July 28, 1990) # Spending With Tour Enemies/Bones After Locked You (August 4, 1990) # Loyality Embarrassed/The Girl Who Spending My Time (August 11, 1990) # The Loud Tower/Then Hours When Your Competition (August 18, 1990) # Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig THe Princesses/Tomira's Cleaning Hero (August 25, 1990) # Midnight Tomboys Doom/All in Fryguys Opposited (September 1, 1990) # Megazord Adventures/The Lost Empire (September 8, 1990) # Take My Breathing Life/The Last Founding by Tank (September 15, 1990) # Who's Bad Thaddius Vent/Enemies Supposed (September 22, 1990) # Saturday Of The Meeting Me Tonight/Fryguys Ultimate Challenge (September 29, 1990) # Thaddius Vent's Powerful International Life/Black Williams (October 6, 1990) # Nothing About Then Fryguys/The Long Hunters (October 13, 1990) # Grumpy Bear's Love Falls Then/The Unmasked Without You (October 20, 1990) # The Vacation of Smartest Ways/Agent Time (October 27, 1990) # An Amazing Time Machine For Everyone/For The Smarts Everywhere You (November 3, 1990) Gallery Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Fryguy Tomira.png|Tomira as Lina Volt Cheer Bear in Mystery of the Phantom.png|Cheer Bear as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig Laughing.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Toborr.png|Toborr as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Lily Punkey Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Dilliam Rudgers Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers 20180610144130!Lyra anime.png|Lyra as Jenny Olword Space Princess.png|Space Princess as Alesha Purdy Wilbur robinson x reader a futuristic love story by iamademondragon4400-d835uiw.jpg|Wilbur Robinson as Pamela Samson Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Rosse Samson Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Robert Harley Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Jessie Harley Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Timmy Empire-Johnson Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6